FUN Song
by makkaron
Summary: You would never look at that song the same way again, nor would you be singing it around a certain redhead ever again after his renovation of the song.  Reader x Matt


F.U.N. Song

[Reader x Matt]

You would never look at that song the same way again, nor would you be singing it around a certain redhead ever again after his renovation of the song.

I do not own spongebob or Matt or you.

"F is for friends who **do** stuff together,

U is for **you **and **me**,

N is for **anywhere **at **anytime** at all

Down here in the deep blue sea."

You sat with a dumbfounded look on your face, surprised at how a simple emphasis on certain words could change the whole meaning of a sentence, in this case the song you learned by heart in your childhood.

"Matt!" you shrieked, his laughing face making you feel extremely stupid and embarrassed, a red heat rising to your face.

"You see what I meant when I said that show was perverted?" he joked, failing to keep a straight face.

"Matt!" you shrieked again, tackling him to the floor and knocking the PS3 controller out of his hands, "Why did you have to do that! Why did you have to ruin my childhood like that!" He only laughed in response, arms circling your waist and pulling you closer in order to restrict your movements.

"You know, it depends on how you look at it. You think it's perverted because _you are_ a pervert. If you hadn't been such a _pervert _maybe it wouldn't be disturbing and _perverted_ like you." you growled into his chest, too tired to fight back after so much flailing around.

He stopped laughing after hearing this and began to massage your lower back thoughtfully with one hand.

"I wouldn't be a pervert if you hadn't given me a reason to be." he murmured huskily, glancing off to the side stubbornly. Using your hands and his chest for support, you shakily lifted yourself up slightly while lifting an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond. It was silent for a few seconds as you analyzed his handsome features, wondering how someone who sat inside all day, someone who never had a girlfriend, could still be so striking. He still had his gaze fixed on the "Game Over" that had spread across the screen, and you were definitely surprised because you had expected him to say something about it being your fault that he couldn't finish his game.

You kissed him. You shifted forward slightly and gently rested yourself closer to his face, brushing his red bangs from his face, your own [color] hair cascading down around your face and his, hiding the two of your faces as your lips met. He stiffened in surprise before returning his dark blue gaze to study your face, taking in the soft features of your face and the way you gently closed your eyes as you leaned forward, your hair tickling his cheek. His hand that had never stopped drawing circles on your lower back began moving much quicker before wrapping further around your waist as the other reached up and pulled you closer.

After a minute or so of this heaven, you reluctantly pulled away, slowly opening your eyes to see dark blue ones boring into your own.

He cleared his throat before grumbling, "[Name].." His voice sounded about an octave deeper and upon noticing this, you shifted nervously.

"T-That was fun.." you squeaked, his unblinking gaze noticing your every movement and your reddening face.

He smirked in satisfaction before asking, "Was it _f-u-n_?"

You gave him a questioning look and he smirked back, his chuckling vibrating throughout your body and making you blush even more. After giving you his infamous mock-arrogance smile, you let your spunky attitude get the better of you, not appreciating how he made you feel like an idiot.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you attempted to get up as you denied him, "I don't see how I could possibly enjoy something as lame as that."

That wiped the smirk off of his face, a blank stare and pouting lips taking its place. And just as soon as you got up, you were roughly pulled back down into another liplock. One that in _no_ way could be classified as lame. He smirked against your lips, making you pull away and push yourself off of him so you were sitting cross-legged, a wave of defiance emanating off of you.

"Aww.. Come on little girl, wasn't that fun?" he cooed in a mocking voice, pulling you into his lap as you failed to fight him off, only stopping once your back was pulled against his chest and his arms had you restricted in a bear hug.

"Wasn't it?" he whispered into your ear, his breath against your skin sent chills down your spine.

You sighed and glared at your hands in defeat, your face still very red, and Matt did _not_ fail to notice this.

"Want to have some more fun then..?" he growled huskily into your neck.

"Umm.." you gulped, your body stiff in embarrassment.

You shifted in his lap, wondering how singing a simple song went to this in such little time.

"Because you kissed a pervert." he said, interrupting your thoughts and answering them as well.

"So you admit it now?" you asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood a little.

He looked at you curiously before responding, "I never denied it, I remember saying you were the only reason I became a pervert."

You blinked, having forgotten what he said earlier. You rested back against his chest, once again not sure of how to respond.

"It's okay," he murmured, his voice still much deeper than normal, "We'll have fun later."

He rested his head on top of yours and sighed.

He didn't stay there long as you escaped his hug and spun around, your legs hugging his hips and your hands on his shoulders.

"Umm.. W-We can have fun now if you want, I mean.. It's alright with me.." you managed, not wanting to sound desperate.

He lifted an eyebrow before giving you one of the cutest and most genuine smiles you had ever witnessed, his eyes literally glistening.

"Are you sure?" he asked quickly, not bothering to hide his excitement, which made you giggle.

"Yeah!" you said in between your fit of giggles, your nervousness slowly fading as you glimpsed him smiling and chuckling along with you, his arms tightening around your body as you laughed together.

"Alright then," he whispered, voice still unnaturally deep, blue eyes smiling and sparkling,

"_Let's have some fun."_


End file.
